


Falling for you(literally)

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Heights, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "And who's going to stop me?You?"





	

"And who's going to stop me?You?"

"Well that was my plan,wasn't it?"

"But that's my dream!"Kylo exclaimed looking at the void beneath him.He remembered how much he was terrified of heights as a child.

He still did.

So blame his new year's resolution for this situation.

He specifically remembered telling himself that he would go skydiving and get over his fear.

What a terrible decision.

Meanwhile his girlfriend,Rey,could name about five hundred reasons why this idea was awful.

Number one and most important...

He could die.

"No,this is you being stubborn"she argued"So what if you don't get to keep your resolution?It's better than dying"

"I'm not going to die"

"You're practically jumping in the void"

"I have a parachute"

"Oh yeah how could I forget the piece of nylon?"she mocked"Because this can save your life!"

"I'm doing it"he continued mumbling as he put the equipment on.The instructor was happily ignoring the fighting couple,however now he couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips.

This crazy bastard would actually jump.

"Ben Solo don't you dare!"

"Rey!"he yelled"Don't call me that!"

"You forced me!"

"Just let me jump"

"Fine!You want to jump?"she shout irritated while grabbing her parachute"We'll jump"

"Wait what?"

"I'm jumping with you.Isn't this why I paid?"

"You can't jump"

"Watch me"

"Rey!"

"If you're jumping,I'm jumping too"

"That's actually kind of sweet"Kylo suddenly realised"So if something goes wrong,we'll be together in the Afterlife"

"No"she smiled"So if something goes wrong,I will get to kill you again in the Afterlife"

And with that they both jumped.

(Fun fact;Rey got a fear of heights after that)


End file.
